Another Boring Summer
by WitchGirlsOfHogwarts
Summary: Ginny Weasley's summer has been VERY boring so far, and she's been thinking about Harry nonstop... SURELY she can't have a crush on him again! but it seems Harry likes her, too... hmm. First Fanfic, R&R please. finally updated!
1. Pain and Letters

Ginny Weasley closed her book with a sigh. It was only a few weeks into the summer, and she had already run out of things to do...

'Well, I guess I should reply to that letter from Harry now' she thought, and sighed again, though this time, it was more of a love-sick sigh than boredom...

Harry Potter had been her all-time crush for her first few years at Hogwarts. Then she moved on, to guys like Michael Corner.. But Michael proved to be a jerk, so she broke up with him not long into their relationship. Now, she was thinking of Harry non-stop (again) and just couldn't STAND it. She liked him AGAIN. 'I'm a fifth year' she thought furiously to herself, as she slammed her ink pot on her desk. 'And I have a crush on the famous Harry Potter. How immature can I GET!' Ginny took a deep breath and realized her ink pot was now smashd on the floor. She stared at it a moment, and felt her anger welling up inside her again, this time angry because she had GOTTEN angry. Ginny kicked her chair in pure spite, then collapsed on her bed, holding her foot and whimpering in pain.

"Stupid chair!" she yelled, "What'd you do THAT for!" There was silence as Ginny rubbed her toe and felt self-pity and a cloud of depression move over her. "Ginny, honey, what were you shouting about?" she heard her mother call. Ginny froze as she heard her mother's footsteps on the stairs.

"Ginny? Ginny ANSWER ME." Her mother said, now outside her door. Ginny finally answered with a quick "Nothing mum, just hit my toe on the chair". Molly Weasley sighed and shook her head at her daughter's clumsiness, then went back downstairs to start lunch.

Meanwhile, Ginny hopped quickly off her bed and uprighted her chair, glaring at it the entire time. Finally remembering what she was going to do, she grabbed Harry's letter and scanned through it one more time, to make sure she hadn't forgotten it:

_Dear Ginny, _(the letter read)

_I hope you're having a nice summer. I've been pretty busy this last week. I bet you're bored though.. Ron told me you've been moping around the house writing stuff all summer. Hopefully you've been working on a letter for ME! I better get one from you soon. You're brother does nothing but talk about Hermione in his letters... With the occassional thing about you, of course. And Hermione does nothing but talk about RON in her letters, and how swell her summer's been so far. Oh yeah, and every now and then there's a "How are you doing, Harry?" in there. Honestly, I say we lock them in a closet when I get there, and FORCE them to realize they're meant to be!_

_Oh bloody hell. I sound like a girl. Well Miss Ginevra, I better hear from you soon, before I come to visit, I have to have someone SANE to talk to!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny's eyes lingered on the last two lines... Love, Harry. Love. **Love _Harry. _**'Love..' she thought, and inhaled the familiar scent on the letter with longing. She stood there for five minutes, thinking desperately to herself that maybe Harry actually meant he LOVED her. And not just "Brotherly love" either...

Finally, Ginny snapped out of her daydream about little red-headed Potter children, and sat down quickly at her desk, face reddening in shame. Grabbing another ink pot and a quill, she thought of what to write to Harry...:

_Dearest Harry, _(she wrote)

_Yeah, I guess my summer's going okay... Glad to hear YOU have something to do! I don't have a thing to do around here. I've read every single book, and I swear I'm drowning in all my sketches. And sorry Harry, I wasn't... Don't hurt me though!_

_UGH, my brother talks about me! That's not nice. But it's understandable they talk about each other Harry, they pretty much LOVE each other! _

_Awww poor Harry. Feeling a little left-out? But yes, let's lock them in a closet. That's an excellent idea, actually. And let's just leave them in there all summer, maybe I'll have a little niece or nephew when we let them out... Harry stop making faces! I know you are, don't even TRY to tell me you aren't._

_And Harry. Please never say something like that again. You DO sound like a teenage girl. So just, uh.. Stay away from saying that sort of thing from now on, alright? And don't you dare call me Ginevra again, or I swear I'll put a hex on you next time I see you! Do you hear me, Mr. Potter? Oh, and since when am I sane?_

_Hugs&Kisses,_

_Ginny_

Ginny read over her letter quickly, and deciding it satisfactory, drew a little heart next to her name. She then got up and called to her owl, which her mother had gotten her as a present for graduating sixth year. Her owl's name was Nathaniel, and Ron couldn't understand why she had named HIS owl Pigwidgeon, and HER'S something normal like Nathaniel. He had spent a whole 10 minutes asking her about it, then was attacked by Pig with a letter from Hermione, and he had stopped in mid-sentence, grabbed the letter, and run to his room. Ginny felt a smile playing over her lips as she tied the letter to Nathaniel's leg. "Take this to Harry, ok baby?" She said and secured the letter snugly with a final tug on the string. The brownish owl hooted softly, and seemed to nod his head and smile knowingly. Ginny giggled, feeling much better than she had a few moments ago, and opened the window, watching her owl fly out with a contented smile on her face.

A/N:

Mione: SO? how was it? This is our first fanfic (more like MINE cuz I wrote it. so ha in ur FACE GinnY!) so plzplzplzplz review and we'll b v v v happy.

Ginny: Oh monkies Mione, i helped a little!

Mione: W/e. Just review guys! PLEEEEEEAAASSSEE!

Ginny: scowls at Mione Yeah, review and tell us what you thought of ou-- HER story.

Mione: scowls back Oh shut up Gin.But yes tell us what you thought.

We'll luv u if u review!

Mione&Ginny, The WitchGirlsOfHogwarts ;)


	2. Gasp

:-) Hope you guys liked the last chapter, here's number two... Oh, and we don't own HP... We'd write a cooler disclaimer but we're not up to the effort... haha...

After sending the letter to Harry, Ginny flopped back down on her bed, smashing multiple sketches and letters from friends as she did so. Picking up her diary and leafing through it with an expression of pure boredom was probably the most exciting thing she did through the next hour, so we'll move our story along to lunch time...

"Ginny, sweetie, lunch time!" her mother called. "And hurry up, the rest of the family is waiting for you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ginny grumbled, and stomped moodily down the stairs to join the family for an excellent lunch.

"Did you wash your hands?" her mother demanded as soon as she set foot in the kitchen.

"Um.. yes." Ginny lied, quie uunconvincingly.

"Let me see your hands then!" Molly Weasley grabbed her daughter's hands and turned them palm up. They were inkstained from the letter to Harry, which already seemed so long ago, and had small cuts along them from her multiple midnight wanderings. Tsking loudly, she sent her daughter back upstairs to wash her hands.

"But muuumm!"

"No, go wash your hands dear, then you can eat!" Molly quickly cut off her complaints and then turned to Ron. "Ron sweetie, have you heard from Harry lately? Or Hermione? To see when they're coming to visit?"

Ron mumbled something around the large amount of food in his mouth as Molly sat down and Ginny stomped back upstairs. His mum gave him THE look (-shudder-) and he swallowed quickly.

"I said that I've heard from Mione, and she'll be here in a few weeks, but I'm not sure when Harry's coming..." He repeated meekly.

"Haven't you talked to Harry at ALL?"

"Well, yes, but--"

Ginny cut him off, stepping back into the kitchen, "I have mum! He says he'll probably be here in the next few weeks, if it's alright with you of course!"

Molly beamed. Harry had always been somewhat of a son to her and Arthur, ever since they had met him getting onto Platform 9 3/4. "Of course it's alright with me dear, and I want one of you lot to send him a letter as soon as you can telling him. Now," she continued, digging into her lunch. "We can eat."

About ten minutes later, Ginny was back in her room, writing a letter to Hermione, when Griffin soared back through her open window. "There you are!" She exclaimed happily, and stroked her owl's head lovingly. "Have you got a nice letter from Harry?" she continued, taking the roll of parchment from his leg. Griffin hooted softly and flew back into his cage as soon as the letter was undone. Ginny poured him some fresh water while breaking the seal on it, and sat down at her desk to read it:

_Hey Gin!_

_Nice to FINALLY hear from you! I feel like it's been forever since I've heard from you, when really it's only been a few weeks... You guys REALLY need to learn how to use a telephone, I mean honestly. Or should I say "fellytone"... Haha I'm just foolin with ya mate._

_So we're agreed on stuffing Ron & Hermione into a closet together when I get there? ...I just got a letter from Ron saying it was alright to come this early, so I suppose I'll see you in about a week.. So anyway, we have to find a nice, SMALL closet for them... Who knows, it's actually very possible you'll be an aunt by the time we let them out... Heh. And yes, you were right, I was making very ugly faces while reading that part of your letter... Haha _

_I can't wait to see you all again!!! It's only been a few weeks, I know... Hmph... Well, Auntie is calling me to come help with the dishes... Ugghhh... I'll see you in a week Gin... Oh, and don't bother sending Pig or Griffin back today, I'm sure they're tired, and besides, I'm going to be stuck doing chores for the rest of the day. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Well, I'll see you in a week, and talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_ Harry_

_ps- What have you been sketching so much of, by the way?? I'm just curious :-)_

Ginny smiled as she scanned his letter. She could always count on Harry to cheer her up... And he had signed the letter "Love" again... Sighing happily, Ginny inserted his newest letter between the pages of her diary, next to the older one. She felt a little bit stalker-ish saving his letters, but hey... She put her diary back under the mattress, and scooped up the armfulls of junk resting on her bed. She threw it all on the floor, into the rest of the clutter, and dove onto her bed, snuggling under fluffy blankets... Then realized it was only about 3:00 in the afternoon and she was already in bed. She sprang off of her comfortable mattress almost as if it had burned her, and went skipping down the hallway.

"Rrrooooonnn!!" She called in a singsong voice.

"Whaaat?" Ron stuck his head out of his bedroom door, his copper hair sticking up on one side and a very disgruntled look on his face. Ginny stopped dead and looked at him. "I'm bored." She announced, almost happily. Ron rolled his eyes and stepped back into his room, slamming his door behind him. He opened it again a second later. "Go play with that cd player thing Dad got you." And with that, her lanky brother disappeared once again back into his room.

"Cd player? Oh ... Yeah.. That actually sounds fun.." Ginny said to herself, and went back up to her room. Opening a large drawer on her desk, she pulled a small, silver, round thing out and set it on the floor. She stared at it. And poked it with her foot. She eventually started making faces at it, hoping it would od something, but then remembered what her dad said. She needed "headphones"... Digging around in her drawer a little bit more, she pulled out a silver and blue pair that would circle around the back of her head to her ears. She spent a few seconds poking the end into random holes on the little silver "CD Player" until she found one that it fit into. She examined it for a second more, thinking it looked somewhat like a torture device she had seen in a book once, before she slipped the headphones over her ears and proceeded to press buttons. When it didn't do anything, she stared at it crossly and poked it again. Finally, with a resigned sigh, she grabbed the little instruction book her dad had also given her. _You know, it probably would've been smarter to do that FIRST... Oh well..._ she thought to herself and pressed the button that the pamphlet had designated as "Power". She gave a small jump as loud heavy metal music coursed through the headphones, and quickly turned the little knob marked "Tuner" until she found some type of music she liked. _Hey,_ she thought to herself, _THis is actually sorta fun!_ Grabbing it off the floor, Ginny started dancing goofily around the room with the cd player clutched in her hand. She spent a few hours like this, occassionally turning the Tuner knob to listen to something else. By the time she collapsed back onto her bed, worn out from all her jumping, she had decided she rather liked this Cd player thing. Her father had also said it connected to the radio, if you didn't have any music on disks, and she suspected that's what she had been listening to. With a bit of a giggle, Ginny took the headphones from her ears and set all of her "equipment" on her desk. "WHEEEEEEE!!" she said, twirling around her room, with a song stuck in her head.

"What are you, WASTED?!" Came a voice from her doorway. Ginny gave a small squeak, and tripped over a large pile of text books while trying t twist around to see who it was. Harry entered her room, laughing loudly. "Well, that proves it," he said, offering her a hand to help her up. "You are."

Ginny gaped at him in amazement. "I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GONNA BE HERE TILL NEXT WEEK!" she squealed, taking his hand and hugging him enthusiastically. "Yeah well.. G-Ginny you're.. choking me.." Harry gasped out. Ginny grinned sheepishly and loosened her grip on him.

"It was sorta gonna be a surprise for you, I was coming today all along," he explained, grinning widely. Ginny smiled back, as Harry wandered over to her desk and picked up her newest object of amusement. "Ron said there had been a lot of crashes and horrible screeching noises coming from your room for a while..." He said, fighting back a smile and raising both eyebrows. "I'm guessing this is the cause?"

Ginny glared at him in mock indignation. "You are sssooooo dead Potter!" she managed to say between giggles, and chased him out of her room.

A/N::

Hermione: So!! Did you like it guys?? I wrote THIS one too coz ginny's to lazy 2 -sticks tongue out at ginny and giggles madly-  
Ginny: Gosh Hermione, I'm writing another fanfic!  
Hermione: Rriiiiggghhht -rolls eyes- hahaha don't you give me THE look gin, or i might just cry... And we wouldn't want that now would we? -pulls innocent puppy look-  
Ginny:-p ure mean  
Hermione: Oooh awesome comeback!! Haha well guys, review and tell us what you thought, and be brutally honest if you must, we can take it, honest! Well.. Maybe not brutally... haha well, we'll give you an awesome cyber cookie if you do review, and if you don't, then you're a horrible person :-p Oooh take that! Haha i'm just jokin, hope you enjoyed MY story!  
Ginny: Bye!!

OH, AND BY THE WAY!! I just noticed a mistake in the 1st chapter! I said that Mrs. Weasley had gotten Ginny the owl as a present for graduating 6th year, I meant 4th!! sorry! she's going into her 5th year, just to clear things up. Also, I renamed the owl 'Griffin'. But I can't remember how to change my other chapter, so yeah! there's ur warning!


	3. Ahhh!

Hey Guys! I realize it's been a bit since we posted a chapter for you guys, but I _promise_ you it will be up soon. Ginny and I have school exams all this week, and then we're out for the summer and can write a whole whole bunch to make up for not writing anything in forever.

-cough- GINNY was supposed to write the next chapter, however she's not going to hurry up and get it done, so I guess I'll do it. -pouts- haha just jokin, I'd write something for you now, but... let's face it, I'm being lazy .

Well, now we have a birthday party to go to, we'll see you guys next week! Thank you everyone who reviewed!!!! we'll reward you with millions of virtual snacks when we return. Wish us luck on our exams!

Love

Mione and Ginny


	4. oops sry Piggyback rides

_Hermione: Uhm, so yeah... Haven't updated in a bit. So sorry. Incredibly sorry. Exams took longer than expected_

**Ginny: Yes, well, Hermione here thought she had deleted this chapter and almost had a heart attack.**

_Hermione: -lies on the floor, twitching, and making strange gasping noises._

**Ginny: Alrighty then, while I help Hermione, you guys read the chapter. Oh wait, I actually wrote some of this. Kudos for me! lol. Don't forget to leave a review**

_Hermione: -muttering something about how terrible backspace buttons are- _

After chasing Harry around the house and into the garden, Ginny and Harry fell laughing onto the grass. Harry watched her as she flopped backwards and started staring at the sky,_ Gosh, she's grown up since last year. i Maybe I could...No, she's Ron's baby sister. That just wouldn't be right. Get ahold of yourself, Potter_

He was lost in his own thoughts and wasn't listening to what Ginny was saying. "Harry? Are you there?" she asked, propping herself up on one hand and waving the other one in front of his face. "Yooo-Hooo?"

"What? Oh,yeah. So, what were you saying?" he asked.

"You weren't listening were you? I was telling you that we should lock Hermione and Ron in the closet! Like you said in the letter," she said.

"I was just joking... but ok! It'd be really fun!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean come on if their not going to notice that they are meant for each other - Oh no... I sound like a girl again!" said Harry, looking quite ashamed of himself.

Ginny laughed, and shook her head at him. "I get what you're saying. Maybe we can get them together some other way," she said, letting out a yawn and leaning back against a willow tree. As she closed her eyes and was beginning to enjoy the peace and quiet, she heard her mother start yelling for them. "Harry! Ginny! Where are you? It's time for dinner you two!"

Ginny stood up and stretched, looking down at Harry who seemed to be lost again in his own little world. She stuck her tongue out at him and poked him with her foot. "Harryyyy, didn't you hear mum? It's time for dinner." Harry just gazed up at her from the ground, still not seeming to comprehend. She sighed, leaned down and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him up off the ground. "C'mon.. you... lazy... bum.." she panted, pulling on his arm all the while.

"Harry! Ginny! HURRY UP!" her mother called again, louder this time.

Harry gave her a goofy grin and stood up, causing Ginny to lose her balance and fall face first into the ground. She lay there a moment, listening to Harry laugh at her and muttered some very unlady-like things to the grass.

"What'd you say, Gin?" Harry asked cheerfully as she rolled over onto her back.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she answered, spitting dirt out of her mouth. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants, and gave Harry a swift kick to the knee.

"Owww!" he yowled, clutching at his leg. "What was that for?!"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"...Sorry," he said sheepishly, offering her his arm. "Escort you to the house as an apology?"

Ginny stared at him a moment, a smile playing over her lips, before sticking her nose in the air. "No, you may not," she said, before turning and walking away from him.

Harry watched her, her long red hair swinging wildly, as she marched into the house. He smiled, knowing she was joking and she really wasn't mad at him, before going into the house after her for dinner.

Ginny and Harry sat down in the only two remaining chairs and piled their plates high with Mrs. Weasley's cooking, as the rest of the family watched them in silence. Ron cleared his throat loudly, causing most of them to jump, and said "So, what took you guys so long?"

"Harry was trying to maim me," Ginny answered casually, not looking up from her plate. In the chair to her left, Harry began laughing, causing him to choke on the mouthful of food he had.

"Err... What?" Ron asked, looking a little bit confused.

Ginny looked up, her expression cool.

"What? Does that really come as such a big shock?" she asked, trying to fight back a giggle.

Harry looked up from his plate, indignant. "Hey!" he said. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!"

"Nothing!"

He leaned over and poked her hard in the ribs, which resulted in her squealing wildly and jumping up from the table.

"Muuuuummm!!!!" She whined, turning to her mother for help... That she wasn't getting. Mrs. Weasley looked rather amused by this fight, and didn't exactly plan on stopping it anytime soon.

Realizing this, Ginny took one last look around the room before whirling around and running from the room, followed closely by Harry. They could hear the laughter from the dining room as they ran up the flights of stairs, giggling madly.

Ginny ran into her room and shut the door in Harry's face, which only stopped him for a moment. He ran into her room, and glanced around, seeing her no where. His eyebrows bunching in confusion, he took a few steps into the room, when he heard the door close behind him and Ginny jumped, screaming, onto his back.

After getting over the initial shock of a screaming redhead on his back, Harry turned and opened the door, and started walking cheerily down the stairs... with her still on his back.

"Harry!" they could hear Ron tromping up the stairs, and Harry stopped. "Me, Fred and George were thinking of playing a game of... what the hell is going on?!" Ron had frozen hlafway up the stairs, as soon as he caught sight of the two of them, his mouth agape.

"Erm, well, you see... uh... Ginny here thought it would be funny to jump on my back, and uhm..." Harry was stuttering over the explanation, so Ginny took over for him.

"And he thought I would enjoy a piggy-back ride around the house!" She said, beaming happily at her brother.

Ron shook his head. "I see. Well, anyway, what do you say to a game of quidditch, Harry?"

Harry pondered this for a moment, and set Ginny back down on the floor. A game with his best mates, or an afternoon with Ginny?

"Hey, Ginny!" he said, deciding to combine the two. "Why don't you come along? I know you've been wanting to paly all summer."

Ginny smiled. "Sure, why not? Just let me go get my stuff..." And she ran back up a flight of stairs to her room.

"Okay!" Harry called after her. "We're gonna go ahead!"

"Soo..." said Ron, after they had left the house and started walking to the Weasley's field with Fred and George. "What's up with you and my sister?" He shot Harry a suspicious look.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry stuttered, avoiding his gaze and instead focusing on a hole in his tennis shoes.

"Oh, come off it, Harry! You know perfectly well what I mean! You come home and you said hi to me for about two seconds, and go straight up to her room, and--"

"Shut up, Ron! I just haven't seen her in a while, and, well, maybe I've..." he drifted off mid-sentence.

"Devleoped a crush on our baby sister?" Fred piped in.

Harry could feel the blush creeping up his neck. "What gave you that idea?!" he said defensively, still focusing on his shoes.

"You're blushing," said the twins in unison, smirking somewhat.

"We all know that devilishly good looks runs in the family..." George said.

"Except maybe Percy, it definitely missed him," Fred added.

"Oh, yes, of course... locked himself in his room all summer, though, haven't seen him a bit."

"He can't come out in the sunlight, it might burn him..."

"Yes, I suppose that's the case... But anyway, Harry! I sure hope you're not just after her for that. Because we might have to hurt you if you are."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever guys, I thought we were hear to play a quidditch game, not talk about girls."

By this time, they had reached the field and Fred entered the shed to get the playing balls, knowing they wouldn't get any more information out of Harry... for now.

A/N:

Hermione: Okay, thanks for the help Ginny! on my dyingness and writing it I'm okay now that we're uploading it. lol but, leave a review, get a cyber cookie... Don't leave a review, and... well, we won't really know who you are, BUT IF WE DID KNOW THEN WE'D BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And, btw... I want at LEAST three reviews before we update again. Come on, 3 isn't very many, so pleeease? and we REALLY WILL update, too. Within a week of getting three reviews, we are guaranteed to update with the next chappie :)

btw, forgot the disclaimer... We might keep Harry Potter in a cage and prod him occassionally with sticks and other various pointy items, but we sadly do not own him. As much as we'd like to think we do, and treat him as if we do.. we don't. so yeah. don't sue. lol


End file.
